Hunger
by Enter User ID or Pen Name
Summary: [Finished]Vincent doesn't like normal food...
1. Default Chapter

**Hunger**

Discliamer: I do not own Final Fantasy

Told from Vincent Valentine's POV

It's been 1 year now. I haven't spoken with a living being since Meteor. I don't want to face my old allies. I've had some cravings. I've grown sick of human food. Something Hojo did to me. But, I don't like normal food. I like humans.

It began 3 months ago. I was hungry, but saving my appetite for a reunion dinner. As I walked out of the Shinra mansion, I saw a 20 year old girl. She was alone. My stomach told me to eat. I was being forced to obey by a cruel body.

I charged at her and threw her into an alley. She screamed some shit about me raping her. But their was no pleasure in that, now was there? I wanted the meat off her bones. I sunk by cold teeth into her arm. Blood gushed out, but I didn't get the meat. I bit again tearing off a piece off her arm. I then grabbed an old rusty axe from the alleyway. I thought one human equaled a 7 course meal and more.

I knocked her out with ether, and brought her to my home. I took her to my kitchen and placed her on the counter. I surrounded the table with buckets to catch the blood. I took the axe and severed off her legs. I quickly cut off her feet for they had no meat, just bones. I put them on plates. Her ether wore off just as I sunk my teeth in.

She screamed and screamed and all I did was smile. Blood was all over my face. She could see the bone of the leg I just ate. I was salivating over the perspective of more. I started on the other leg, blood everywhere. When I began feeling thirsty, I took the blood she was leaking into the buckets, and drank it. Cannibalism is good.

I indulged on the leg loving the meat. When I finished I severed the arms. Once again I had a heavenly indulgence on these limbs. I asked the woman her name. She replied in tears Terra Bradford. I asked her If her family tasted this good as I finished the arms. All that was left were the organs. I cut out the kidneys, brains, heart, liver, and pancreas and put them on plates. They were very soft and tasty. My favorite was the brain. I cleaned up after my dinner and went to sleep.


	2. Lusting Again

**Lusting Again**

I tried to restrain the urge after my previous incident. It burned inside me, like somebody had an iron burning me. I even tried isolation. Even that couldn't stop me. Every day without the rich flesh of man, was torture. And then, it happened…..

I had to walk out. The Hunger, as I called it, struck at me. It was diagnosed by a doctor, as a psychological disorder. He wanted to put me in an institution. I killed him and then later ate him for the threat.

I left my Mansion. I loved my night air. Most mortals fear the black night sky. They lose control, and are weak. They don't know what surrounds them, therefore, they fear. I climbed a ladder onto a roof. I perched myself on watch.

Call me sick, call me demented. I am no twisted, but I am a slave. None of you know what its like to be a slave to yourself. My body is forced to obey my own twisted sick desires.

I stood perched for about an hour. It was a full moon, when the werewolf comes out. Though only mere myth, my werewolf was to come out. I always liked female flesh more. It was softer, and less raw. Then I saw her…

I saw a woman clad in a black mini-skirt. She had on a sleeveless belly shirt, and brown boots. She had long black hair. I thought I recognized her, but dismissed the notion quickly.

I sprung down to the ground. I had a short sword attached to my leg, and Death Penalty on sling. I had an ether rag with me. She walked ever closer. I could smell her rich perfume. She had beautiful legs. I doubted they carried much meat though. They were thin model's legs.

Unable to contain myself, I ran at her. She screamed. I could not understand her frantic yells. Without any hesitation, I ran at her. I threw her at a wall. I cut her on her chest. She was shirtless from the cut.

I held her to the ground, an applied the ether. Quickly she was knocked out. I lifted her body up, and took it home. I set up a similar arrangement. The buckets went around again.

I laid her down on the counter. I took my butcher knife out of a drawer. She opened her eyes, but couldn't scream due to a gag. I Then cut off her legs, leaving her crippled. I threw them onto my table.

I proceeded to cut off the hands and feet as I did with all other food. I cut off a portion of her stomach and indulged. It had been so long. Human flesh once again passed my lips. Its sweet taste relieved me.

Unable to control my other beast, I rapidly tore into her stomach. She was crying all over, and tears were covering her body.

"I hate wet food slut!" I yelled in a demonic voice.

I went headfirst into her stomach. I ate and ate until it was gone. I looked up after a moment, to find her dead. With no midsection, she would have died long ago. I ripped out the heart and shoved it into my mouth.

Organs were like the fruit of my diet. They were rich sweet things. They slide right down my throat into the abyss of my stomach. I wonder how my body feels about this. Eating duplicates of myself would be strange.

With no more thought, I severed the head. I held it before me, to examine. I was right. I knew the face. I knew it well. It was Tifa Lockhart. I had just eaten one person I cared for dearly. I ate a friend. This just follows me around doesn't it?

A/N: Vincent is feeling little remorse. The Hunger completely controls Vincent in feeding times. Vincent retreats, and The Hunger takes over. Still as gory as ever. I will update again.

Sephiroth7


	3. Finding the Family

**Tastes Good**

Looking back, I find that Terra woman was the best I had. They always say the first times the best, but this is different. She was rich, sweet and everything I desired. I had to answer the question.

"Does your family taste this good?"

I looked up the Bradfords in the phone book. They lived on Willow Avenue, just near here. On my laptop, I found there was a mother and a young girl. I went down to the basement and prepared.

I packed up my weapons. I put Death Penalty on sling, and the butcher knife in sheathe. Tonight was a night of feast. The Hunger had overwhelmed me again. I went out on foot. My gold claw sparkled in the dark night.

I came across there suburban home. It was a typical house with no worries. You never realize what you have. I am a slave and you all cry about every little damn thing. I've been through everything, and nobody has the right to complain.

They still had lights on. It was midnight. They were to play the role of the beautiful maidens, and I was Dracula. I climbed in through there chimney. I heard speech over a phone.

I rushed into the kitchen and threw the woman against the floor. I picked up the phone and said,

"I bet you taste good too."

I bit her neck, to cause blood loss. I cut away her midsection, and made a cake. it was decked with heart, pancreas, and stomach. It was blood covered, and so tasty. I went head-first. This woman was very tender. She must have been something more than human.

This woman was delicious. I began to search the house for the girl. I searched all around, and then came back to the kitchen. There stood a six year old blonde looking at her mother.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked.

"Yes. Hunger does that."

I lunged at her. She tried to run but I pulled her back. I cut at her thighs. She was good tasting. She was awake in this intolerable pain. How she stood it I do not know. I finished the thighs quickly.

I cut out the chest, and ate the heart. I still was not content. I dug out her brains. They were soft, and everything I desired. My food tasted so good. Tonight was a great night for the Hunger. It fed itself well.

And yet I am still a slave….


	4. Frozen Hell

This chapter is dedicated to cannibal angel. Happy Birthday!

I see him coming running down the street. He has come to end my misery, my torment, my evil. I am conscious, I can fight him, but there's no telling how long it will take Hunger to kick in to defend it's body.

"Vincent, this ends now!" said Strife, jumping, ready to bring down his word.

I elude the attack quite easily. He was too angry to care about where he was striking. He just wanted to swing.

"You bastard! You killed my wife!" he shouted.

He kept swinging and I kept backing up. I grab onto a small crowbar that I jab him in the stomach with. I can't win with it but I can fend him off. For now.

"Got the ammo?"

It was Barret Wallace. He was talking to Cid Highwind.

"Shit I knew I forgot something."

"GO GET SOME THEN! WE GOTTA KILL THIS FUCKER!"

"Alright." said Cid taking a puff from his cigarette. "I'll be right back."

'Strife, I advise you stop this now." I commanded still fighting him.

"Why? So you can kill more people? I will kill you! You killed Tifa!"

Strife wasn't listening.

_Dear Vincent, let me out. He's going to kill you…._

Strife kept attacking at me. The Hunger was pleading for me to let it out. I knew I could take control by force but it wanted me to prove I'm the monster everyone says I am.

_Vincent, let me out. Let me save you…_

I began to go on the retreat. Strife was sprinting after me, I didn't want to kill Cloud. He had let me kill Hojo. But Hunger did.

_Vincent, he wants to kill you. He's only used you…_

I kept running. I ran until I was cornered in an alley.

"Now Vincent, this is your day of Reckoning!"

_Vincent. He wants to kill you. Let me out… I want to protect you…_

"No!" I shouted allowed.

"What?" replied Strife. "Afraid of death?"

There it came. Hunger left me no choice I felt it crawl its way into my motor skills. It seeped in and took direct control. I took pity on Strife. He never should have came.

The Hunger jumped up. Grabbing onto two rooftops, it stood hanging it dropped down on Cloud's shoulders and shoved a knife into his neck. He swiftly took it out and banged Cloud against the wall.

Cloud shut his eyes for the last time.

It took a few swift bites at his neck. It used the knife to cut open his stomach, leaving some for later. It's face was covered in blood. It kept biting at Strife's neck and wouldn't stop until it was all gone. He just kept biting until there was nothing but bone.

Hunger didn't stop there. It ran out into the street. It was determined to make everyone pay. Everyone in Nibelheim.

"Ammo's here." shouted Cid to Barret.

Barret dumped the ammunition into his gun-arm. He took careful aim. Vincent's body was moving making it a hard target. Barret aimed very closely. He unleashed a clip on Vincent, killing him near instantly.

Vincent Valentine, Turk, Experiment, and hero was given a funeral pyre in the town of Nibleheim. His ashes were spread across the floors of the lab in the Shinra Mansion as his will read. Cloud Strife was burned in the same pyre. He had his ashes placed in the same jar as Tifa. They could be together; forever.


End file.
